Regult Delta
Background With so many fleets throughout the galaxy it should be no surprise that mecha of the Zentraedi forces would have variations beyond that which the Earth first encountered during Space War 1. The Regult was obviously the most like to see variations as it already had some even during Space War 1 with the regular combat unit and the missile carrying versions as well as the recon version. The Regult Delta was a fairly simple variation dropping the top guns and replacing the chin guns with a heavy cannons. Model Type - Regult "Delta" Class - Battlepod Crew - 1 full sized Zentraedi MDC By Location Main Body - 250 Sensors - 90 Particle Guns (2) - 100 ea Legs (2) - 150 ea Heavy Chin Gun - 120 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds (2d6+3md) Speed Running - 285kph Leaping - 130m Space - Mach 7 Deployment Range - 3000km in space due to need for reaction mass, Effectively unlimited on a planetary surface Statistics Height - 15.0m Length - 8.1m Width - 8.0m Weight - 35 tons PS - Effectively 40 Robotic Cargo - minimal personal and survival equipment Power System - 1 x 1.9 GGV class Esbeliben thermonuclear reaction furnace Weapons Weapon Type - PB-10D Particle guns (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6 per blast per gun, x4 per short burst, x7 per medium burst, x10 per long burst, x15 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Heavy Chin Gun Primary Purpose - Anti-Missile Range - 2400m Damage - 6d6 per blast, x4 per short burst (20 blasts), x7 medium burst (30 blasts), x10 long burst (50 blasts), x15 per full melee burst (200 blasts) Rate Of Fire - single fire or bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - N/A Note - equivalent to a 14.5mm machine gun Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +10% piloting rolls +1 attack at level 5 +1 autododge at level 3, 9 Kick - 6d6 Body Block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 24 targets simultaneously to a range of 240km for airborne targets and 32km for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 80km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 80km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 640km that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 32km. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Macross Delta Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech Roleplaying Game (Both editions)